It is common practice to join two members together through the use of bolts which act on flanges to produce a compressive force to define a unitary structure. In some applications such as in the manufacture of brake assemblies it is desirable to attach mounting studs to a booster member and later attach a master cylinder member at a different location to define the brake assembly, such structure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,833. This procedure is adequate for most applications as long as the manufacturing tolerances for the corresponding openings in the flange on the master cylinder and the studs are within a desired alignment. In situations where the alignment is not within the desired tolerances, it is possible to either damage the studs or to introduce undesirable stress in the flange when master cylinder is attached to the brake booster. In order to reduce the effect of misalignment caused by manufacturing tolerance alignment studs have been loosely connected to the brake booster and later manually aligned with opening in the flange to produce a unitary structure. Unfortunately, this use of this type structure has resulted in lost studs.